Sting: Guild Master, Model, Stripper, Entertainer, Possessive
by FairyYaoi
Summary: Lucy has unintentionally seen Sting showering in the dorm room and to make matters worse Sting had already known that Lucy was hiding in one of the cubicles so he decided to tease her. Lemon. Mature Content. Fanservice for Girls. Please review, I thoroughly appreciate it. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 2****nd**** time writing a lemon and yes gad some of these Fairy Tail men are hot and sexy, why can't Mashima have more fanservice shirtless scenes of Sting, Laxus, Gray and Jellal :3 **

**Chapter 1**

**I Am in Control**

**Sting's PoV**

I woke up feeling tired, numb, weak, and nude. A big pile of money was left by my de facto master just beside me. He paid me 200,000 jewels just for one night. This man must be hell of a rich to pay me this amount of money for just a one-night stand.

Ever since I became the guild master of Sabertooth, a lot of people said that I should model for Sorcerers' Magazine Womens' Edition because of my devilishly handsome face and perfect body that every girl would fantasize about. I started doing photo shoots,, almost every month featured as the youngest, most handsome, and hottest and sexiest guild master in Fiore, #1 most desirable man in Fiore and I'm also currently rated as the #1 wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend in which I surpassed Hibiki which was a shock to me but since he displayed himself weakly in the Grand Magic Games, a lot of girls maybe were turned off by him.

Nude , I got off my de facto master's bed and proceeded to shower and as soon as I entered the shower room I smelled a familiar scent and I immediately recognized who it was; it was Lucy, who lived next door to my master, aged, 18 a year younger than I am. Seeing this as an opportunity to charm and make her fall for me (not like there is no girl I can't charm) I decided to tease her.

**Lucy's PoV**

Seeing this hunk of god enter the bathroom while I peak at the hole in the wall separating ourselves, I immediately blushed and my thighs couldn't stop rubbing themselves. Damn to make it better he was already naked and I could see his fine ass. Smooth, round butt cheeks flexed as he was starting to prepare to shower. I licked my lips at this delicious sight before me. Before turning on the water, Sting bend his body and his ass was sticking up in the air like waiting to be fucked, I breathed heavily at the sight and not even attempting to make a sound as Sting is a Dragon slayer and he has amplified hearing.

I gawked openly while my thighs are still rubbing themselves and admiring this man standing beneath the steady steam of water his body was mouth-wateringly gorgeous to look at and I bet it will taste as good. His muscular yet lean body had had like thin rivers of water cascading over it, pouring and sliding down from his nape to that fine ass of his.

Sting's bosy was not overly muscled like Laxus', his face wasn't too childish like Natsu's, he's not an idiot that he does not realize how sexy he is unlike Gray. Sting is perfect.

Sting turned to wash his hair and oh god, the muscles on his back flexed as he rubbed a hand over that beautiful set of blonde hair and his body made a perfect deep V shape, angling deliciously from those incredibly broad but lean shoulders to those delicious, temptingly narrow hips to die for. His smooth round butt cheeks flexed as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. I never got tired of my view, it was simply amazing, orgasmic and those muscular thighs and lean calves. The sight was too tempting but all I could do was stare.

I was completely astonished and mesmerized, Sure Sting had revealing clothes during the Games and one of the reasons I couldn't stop staring at him. After a minute or so, Sting finally moved, grabbing a bottle of liquid soap squirting a bit of amount in his hand and started to turn ...

Oh sweet Mavis, oh gosh, my body, my face, my thighs which were non-stop rubbing themselves , my face was more scarlet and red than Erza's hair and my belly turning warm and confused. I wanted to look away but I couldn't and who wouldn't want to see this glorious body up front in your own eyes (and no magazine pictures don't count) . I openly gawk and awe and drool at the completely naked figure of Sting Eucliffe standing there. He was more superior to those greek god statues, his face is devilishly handsome and that body is just amazing and orgasmic just by looking at it.

His head was leaning back, and I even blushed at the sight of Sting rubbing that thick soap on his neck like a lot of women planting their shower of kisses on him, hungrily tasting him. Then, he washed his thick, muscled and oh so sexy smooth hairless and white armpits that I'm longing to taste. Next, his spread that liquid soap over that admirable thick muscled but lean chest and nipples and oh how I was I was the one doing that and his slowly rubbed himself, his chest and those perfect 6-pack abs which were like a magnetic force to my eyes. Inevitably, I gazed lower and gulped nervously but nonetheless continued my journey to this god's body, staring overlong at his thick penis which hung heavily between his muscular thighs. His penis, even placid was much bigger than Natsu's whose penis was kinda short even when hardened and Loke who also has a smaller penis than Loke (and yes, my innocence was broken by these two guys on separate occasions). Gosh, I wonder how long his penis is when it's erected. I stared hard and long at this part and when Sting was finished rubbing his toned stomach, and washed his penis, caressing it, cleaning it which turned me even more. My body's reaction to this area and his movements was startling, liquid heart pouring between my thighs.

He grabbed another amount of liquid soap and started to caress his testes and penis and god he was so hot and you would have been blind not to see it. Then Sting's hand was on the shower knob and closed the faucet and flipped his hair in a rather sexy motion revealing splashes and droplets of water. He grabbed a towel and attached it to his waist covering his lower body, I was disappointed my shower scene is over so I decided to hide until Sting went out of the shower room. He passed by me heading to the exit but stopped, I wondered.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sting questioned

I was shock and to whom did he address that question. Did he know I was here. How? I never let out a sound.

"You know, I smell your perfume, Blondie," Sting exclaimed

Oh crap, I forgot he has amplified sense of smelling too, damn it. My cubicle was only covered by a sheet of shower cover so it can be easily opened and who else entered it but Sting who is seeing my sitting on the floor like a guilty child.

"You like this huh?" Sting displayed his body as he sensually removed his towel revealing those temptingly narrow hips, and that flaccid but throbbing penis.

"Looks like I need to show you what I'm capable of," Sting husky but sexy voice echoed in my body and I was still too stunned to react. Sting pinned me down to the floor and glued his toned, lean, and muscular body to my clothes, even his penis was touching me which was turning me on.

"I'm going to fuck you here whether you like it or not. And Blondie, I'll be rough at you," Sting's sexy voice stupefied me and oh I will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers and my fellow perverted friends with their perverted minds. This is my 2****nd**** chapter and it's going to be a lemon, so read if you want to, but I'm not forcing you. Hihi :3 Review if it's too dry or just right :3**

**I'm going to do this chapter mostly on Lucy's Point of View because I have the hots for Sting-sama 3**

**Chapter 2**

**I am Going to Make You See Stars**

**Lucy's PoV**

We're on the floor, just the two of us.

"Sting," I moaned out as a pair of lips sucked my neck. I couldn't grab onto anything as this delicious man pinned down my 2 hands and my legs were locked between his.

I want to escape, but I couldn't. I want it but I'm not yet ready.

I was still clothed but gosh I could feel his penis throbbing in my private part, I could feel its rhythmical movements. I want to see it but couldn't since Sting was giving me so much pleasure while he was planting kisses on my neck and softly nibbling it.

"Sting," I moaned out as I noticed this handsome young man is grinding his whole body into mine. I can feel every muscle this gorgeous man had to offer sensually rubbing on my clothes

"These need to come off," Sting whispered to my ear as he was tugging my loose shirt, and while still pinning me down, he managed to take it off me, Gosh, this man has so much to offer.

I was poisoned by this man's lust and ability to seduce me so I stopped resisting and just gave in. Immediately he noticed I wasn't resisting anymore, he unclasped my bra and started to work off my breasts right away.

"Sting, please," I moaned again as his hands were caressing my breast while he's still planting kisses on my neck and the part that connect the neck and the shoulders. I want to cum.

"Blondie, you know I've seen bigger but these are nice," Sting sensually sai d his hands played with my breasts and he crashed his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. I didn't even bother to battle for dominance because I know I would lose and it would be orgasmic to have him explore my mouth. I wanted to let out a moan but my lips were fully sealed by his.

Then his lips trailed down my body, licking them and planting kisses, I let out moan after moan as this beautiful and handsome man is taking over me.

As Sting's lips kept sucking on my breast, his left hand seemed to be sliding downwards and slipped underneath my skirt. I instantly reacted my back was arching upward but Sting's weight prevented me from doing so, I couldn't even release the pleasure I was experiencing. He started massaging my panty, more like caressing it.

"These also need to come off, Blondie," Sting said to my face as he tore my panty.

"Blondie, you're dripping under here, it needs to be cleaned," Sting sensually said with his deep but sensual voice. His thumb massaged the entrance and damn I really felt so hot. My underwear was so soaked from watching him bathe to fcking me.

And suddenly... a finger entered my entrance. "Sting !" I shouted and continued to shout his name while his finger started to toy with my insides. Then he added another finger and another. I almost shouted at the top of my lungs. All in all Sting had three fingers inside me and damn it was too pleasurable, this man is really skilled.

"Blondie, you're already loose, seems like I'm not the first," Sting said. Damn he knew. "Seems like I need to punish you for it," Sting directly said to my face scaring me but I wanted it.

With one stroke, he released his three fingers from me and said ...

"Suck these," Sting said as he ordered me to suck the three fingers he used to violate me. And damn do his fingers and my liquid taste good it was making me dizzy with lust.

Still on top of me with our bodies glued together, Sting all glorious, locked again my legs between his.

"Princess, do you see this?" Sting lifted his body up not removing himself from me so I can still his that perfect lean and sexy body of his and boastfully displayed his fully erected penis which stood up to at least 8 inches. I blushed I've never seen anyone who has that big as his.

"I'm not asking you whether you can take it or not. Remember, I'm going to fuck you now," Sting exclaimed forcefully to me.

With one thrust he penetrated my womanhood with that large member of his. Much bigger and much thicker than Natsu's and Loke. With one thrust, he slammed it inside me as I moaned his name. It felt like heaven, it felt so good, I don't want it to stop. I moaned and moaned and Sting released his penis from me then thrust again.

He's continuously doing this. He is rough. He was thrusting about three time inside me with such rhythm and skill and released himself from then he will be doing it again. I couldn't argue.

"Take me now Sting-sama, please," I exclaimed, shunning all my pride and I just want this man to fck me.

"Sorry Blondie, I don't intend to do that, but you know what I'll do?" He exclaimed slowly removing his penis from my vagina.

"Suck me and worship me," the white dragon with a god-like aura said to me.

I was turned on and of course I couldn't refuse. Sting positioned himself sitting on my body and his penis was right before my mouth. It's huge. I took the length and thickness into my mouth. I would rotate from licking his length to sucking and stroke whenever I need to breath.

Sting was smirking and rubbing his hair which turned me even on. And a powerful orgasm escaped the twitching length into my mouth. It's sweet, Sting tasted best compared to Natsu and Loke. I was swallong it and it seemed to please my Sting-sama.

"Now you worship me," Sting said as he stood while grabbing my hair as he was sensually grinding his body against me.

"I'm not yet done with you blondie, Both you and I have so much to offer to each other," Sting whispered coldly to my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone especially my fellow perverts, this is the third chapter of my story and a certain someone has requested that there would b more smut scenes of Sting and Lucy and I intended to do that from the start *evil grin***

**Chapter 3**

**I am an **_**the **_**Entertainer**

**Lucy's PoV**

Sting grabbed my hair and forced me to stand and how could I stand when his large penis had completely rendered me immobile.

"Change of plans, Blondie, sit down on the floor," Sting said as he released his grip from my hair and ordered me to sit down. I sat down nervously, looking down on the floor and immediately obeyed.

"I know you find this ... distracting," Sting sensually said to me as he boastfully displayed his body and his throbbing length wet from my saliva and his cum.

With an instant movement, Sting started to touch himself slowly started to dance erotically. This handsome man has great moves that would leave all ladies in awe, their panties wet. Sting started to stick out a part of his tongue which made him look more sexual and bounced his beautiful chest.

With no pole to grind on, Sting grinded on the air, then while his body was still sensually moving, he got down on his knees and slides down his hand, touching his and caressing his penis and testes to make it even better, Sting was moaning while he was touching his length. His moans were like music to every girl's ears.

Then, Sting turned around from me, and I had complete view of his sexy and lean back to his firm ass and muscled calves. Sting grabbed his hair and once again started to sexually movie his body, dancing ever so slowly and erotically.

His temptingly narrow hips and ass were staring right in front of me, I want to caress it, touch it and feel it once again. Sting then once again turned around, and moved closer to me while dancing, his face, body; he's a god. Barely an inch in front of me, my face was directly in front of his throbbing cock but not touching it so to avert my eyes of this obvious distraction, I looked upward and there he is, a full view of the god, which was equally distracting.

Sting puts his hand on his air revealing his unblemished armpits as he moved his body. He slowly crouches down spreading his legs and popped back up sensually. Then moving behind me, Sting crouched and started to touch my bare shoulders, and I could feel his penis rubbing on my spine.

He was back in front of me. Sting was touching his chest and abs. He danced more erotically in front of me. He then started to caress again his penis and testes. He seemed to be enjoying it then oh god this was a turn on. Sting started to sensually suck his fingers he used to touch his penis and testes.

Then Sting again, touched his throbbing length and he rubbed his hands on my cheeks and neck. This handsome and sexy man is an exhibitionist.

"Blondie, I can give you the permission to touch," Sting straightforwardly said to me. I was shocked I didn't know how my mind will respond but his piercing glares instantly commanded my body.

I grabbed his flaccid but throbbing length and slowly stroked it while this man was still dancing erotically. I started to touch his balls and he said ...

"Taste," this god said. I reluctantly put each finger in my mouth to taste what I have touched I became dizzy with lust and then I started to touch his narrow but lean hips, his hairless and muscled calves.

I even got to caress his fine ass, and slowly rubbed my hands on both of his butt cheeks. Then I moved to his upper body. Lifting my body up and I was in kneeling position, I instantly reached for his abs, stroking them and started to feel his chest. I touched every muscle this gorgeous man has to offer.

I reached for his biceps and triceps and feeling them it was so orgasmic touching such perfectly lean and well-shaped muscles. He's in every way perfect.

"Blondie, I want you to taste me," Sting said while sensually smirking at me. With him, still standing erotically and firm, I also stoop up, licking his abs and I chewed on his chest and I started to suck his nipples which made them hard. I rolled my tongue around his nipple and using my other hand, I played with the other one which seemed to please Sting as he was smirking sexily.

Sting raised his arms, and I could see his muscled hairless smooth and unblemished armpits. Despite sweating while dancing and fucking me, it still smelled good and sensual.

I started to lick his armpits and god do they taste good and swirling my tongue around his neck and nape.

This man tastes delicious. This gorgeous young man can pleasure you and knows how to take command. Simply arousing.

"Blondie, now time for my reward," Sting sensually said to me as he pulled my hair, faced myself to the wall and positioned himself at the back of me.

"Sting, no" I whimpered as this young man positioned and readied himself to insert his monstrous 8 inch cock into my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone this is the 4****th**** chapter of my erotic story? Haha Anyways if you have been wondering where did I get the idea of Sting dancing erotically well I have always been fantasizing Sting being a stripper and having sex with me. Ok I'm crazy right but a pervert also. Haha Gomen if you find me totally weird.**

**Well, Mashima shouldn't have created such hot sexy and erotic male characters of Fairy Tail but I'm glad he did. Tihihi Oh anyways ...**

**Thank you for those who view my story and reviewed. Any suggestions for future chapters? Cause I'm planning to do this 100% lemon and smut? Haha**

**Chapter 4**

**His Reward**

**Lucy's PoV**

"Sting, no ... Ahhhhh" I whimpered as Sting slowly inserted his monstrous 8 inch penis into my ass.

My behind was never violated by either Natsu or Loke, so this was the first time for me to experience pain.

"Gosh, Lucy, you're so tight; but don't worry," Sting coldly whispered to my ear as he planted a kiss on my nape.

Sting kept inserting his large penis into my ass, back and forth back and forth; he wanted to be inside me. I could only cry. It really hurts so badly.

I was pinned to a wall, my back was facing Sting for he was fucking my ass. I could not escape for my hands were restrained by his and my legs were locked by his muscled hips. I'm like a bid in a small cage.

I tried releasing myself from his grips.

"Oh Blondie, you're trying to escape? Let me teach you a lesson to girls who resist me," Sting huskily said and isntaly he slammed his penis into my insides. Deeper and harder. I could feel the heat.

"Please, Sting no more. I can't take it," I said with pity. I couldn't take anymore his size. I am already scared of what would happen to me.

"No good, Blondie. You shouldn't have tried to resist me," Sting said as he thrust even more going deeper.

I felt even more pain, I did not feel pleasure. This man is serious into fucking me. He won't stop, Sting does not feel any fatigue nor any sign of weakening. His body and penis is consistently strong and hard.

I tried to break free, wiggling my body.

"Huh? Haven't I told you to blonde that it's useless," Sting angrily said. His tone was invoking fear into me, not lust anymore.

"So this is what you want huh?" Sting said as he released his penis from my ass which relieved me a little but I did not expect this.

Sting pinned me once again to the ground and locked my legs between his and restrained my hands and arms.

"Please, no," I whimpered. His knee cap was grinding my vagina. It was good but it hurts too.

He continuously grinded my vagina to the point I could moan non-stop.

"No, Sting ! Ahhhhh Please stop," I cried loudly to this man on top of me who just thrust his monstrous 8 inch cock to my vagina. I couldn't handle the size of it. It was hurting me so badly.

Sting won't stop. He's thrusting with such rhythm and harmony that having inside me was a whole a different experience from Loke and Natsu.

I liked Sting fucking me, but now he was like purposely being rough with me.

"Didn't I tell you Blondie, I will be rough at you," as he thrust deeper and harder inside me while crashing his lips into mine and immediately releasing his tongue

I had no choice but to accept his dominance and I could not cry for help and ask for plea. It's hurting me so much, I want to stop now.

"Please Sting, I beg you. I don't want anymore," I pleaded to him in the hopes he'll take sympathy.

"And who is in charge here huh, Blondie? Seems like you haven't learned your lesson," Sting directly said to my face as he removed his lips from mine.

But, he, thrust even deeper and harder that it was so painful. I decided to keep quiet and just moan and resist.

"Blondie, I'm cumming," Sting said harshly towards me without even showing any regret. In fact he's smirking like he had done a job well done.

I could feel the hot sticky liquid enveloping my insides. It was a substantial amount. Sting released plenty of cum inside me. Sting's semen

As soon Sting was done releasing he started to encircle his penis around me, hitting my walls which made me moan.

"You didn't have enough, huh Blondie," Sting mischievously said as he slowly released his penis from me.

"Suck my cock and don't you dare bite or else," Sting said with such authority.

I started to suck this man's still monstrous and thick 8 inch wet cock. I'm confused as I both started to feel lust and fear

"Clean it," he ordered as he ran his hands through his hair and started to smirk.

I sucked the whole thing; absorbing any remaining cum and fluid. Cleaning it with my tongue making sure the whole thing is coated in my saliva.

"Very good Blondie, but wait you're not done," Sting said as he grabbed his towel he used to cover his lower body.

"Did I not tell you to clean it," Sting angrily said to me.

I hurriedly grabbed the towel and dried his now throbbing cock with the towel. Stroking his cock, Sting let out a slight moan.. After having dried it Sting pushed me to the ground with hands in my forehead.

"You know Blondie, I enjoyed today and I'm impressed you lasted within my presence," Sting said as he let out an evil smile of dominance.

Standing up Sting stood up bare naked, and walking out of our cubicle.

I can't stand. My legs are feeling numb.

So guys how did you like this "rape" chapter? hihi


End file.
